


The King's Omega

by Laurana117



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Angst, Intersex Loki, Jötunn Loki, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurana117/pseuds/Laurana117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an effort to bring about peace between Asgard and Jotunheim Laufey sends his smallest Omega son to bond with Odin's Alpha heir Thor. Thor and Loki are to be bonded after Loki goes into heat. But Loki's heat doesn't happen. And years pass without them bonding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on Alpha/Omega dynamics.

Loki was very young on his first trip to Asgard. He didn’t know why he had to be dressed up all fancy or why his hair had to be braided with jewelry in it. He wasn’t a girl.

He did know that he was meeting the person he was going to bond with. His alpha.

Loki had heard scary things about Asgard. And especially the one who was going to be his alpha. Thor was supposed to be Odin One-Eye’s scary son. A beast of a man who would rip Loki limb from limb if Loki got up to his tricks.

So to say that Loki was looking forward to his first trip to Asgard would be a colossal lie.

But then he met his alpha and Loki was disappointed.

His parents had left him on a luxurious couch in some private room and some blond kid snuck in.

“Who are you?” Loki asked suspiciously as he drew his furs closer to him.

“I’m Thor Odinson!” The kid said proudly. “I’m going to marry you.”

The kid was not what he expected. Thor was tiny! How was he supposed to protect Loki from wild ice-beasts if his arms were so tiny? Where was his weapon?

“You’re going to bond with me. But I don’t know if you’re suitable.” Loki said honestly.

Thor was staring at Loki intensely. “Why wouldn’t I be suitable? I’m going to be a King!” Thor said proudly as he sat next to Loki on the couch. “You’re not like the other the Frost Giants. You’re _tiny._ But you are pretty.”

Loki blushed a little. Thor kept saying arrogant things, but the way he acted wasn’t arrogant at all. He was odd.

“Well it’s okay if I’m small. I’m the omega. But you’ll be the alpha. You’ll have to protect me and cherish me and how will you do that if you’re small too?” Loki asked as he poked Thor’s skinny arm.

“I’m gonna grow to be big and strong!” Thor said as he smiled. “My Mother says so.”

Loki humphed and crossed his arms. Not saying anything.

“Besides, who would attack us in the castle?” Thor asked curiously.

“My older brother was almost killed in the last war.” Loki said quietly.

Thor wrapped an arm around Loki’s shoulders. “There are no wars in Asgard! And if there were I would protect you and all the other people!”

Loki smiled softly. Thor had a big heart.

Their first conversation ended there, as their parents rushed in and separated them.

The next few times Loki visited were also short. Loki never stayed in the golden realm for long.

It wasn’t until Loki had reached maturity that he was made to live in Asgard.

It was so that when Loki’s heat hit he would be near Thor and then Thor would claim him and marry him and Loki would start the rest of his life as Thor’s omega and husband and co-ruler to Asgard.

Even though Loki cried the night before he had to leave he still left with dignity.

Thor had grown to be as large as he had boasted. And he had grown to be the strongest of the alphas for sure, and Loki thought he would turn into a cruel horrible man. But Thor remained kind. And was never rude to Loki like the other Asgardians were.

Thor was the one to receive Loki off of the Bifrost and from there he led Loki to the chambers Loki would have until their marriage.

Instead of leaving though, Thor sat down upon a chair in Loki’s rooms and gestured for Loki to do the same.

Loki joined him in front of the fire, their first time completely alone since they were children. The firelight made Thor look very handsome, and even though Loki could have no sexual feelings before his heat he could still appreciate how aesthetically pleasing Thor had grown over the years. No doubt Thor was ready for an omega and would grow tired of waiting on his arranged foreign consort.

“I wanted to officially welcome you to my realm, Loki Laufeyson.” Thor said.

“Oh?” Loki asked pleased.

“Yes. And as the King of this realm I wanted to extend my protection and everything my household has to offer. It is all yours to use as you wish.” Thor gestured widely. “And anything my household does not have I will provide.”

It was grand. And it was a courting gesture. Thor was providing for all of Loki’s needs as a good alpha does for their omega.

Loki leaned back and closed his eyes. “I thank you, My Lord.” He said quietly. Then he opened his eyes. He wondered if Thor could ever grow to love him.

Thor is smiling at him. A real smile. It warms Loki’s heart more than the fire.

Maybe living in Asgard will not be so bad.

But as time passes Loki’s heat does not happen. The weeks turn into months, and nothing stirs in Loki’s loins.

Loki grows ever closer to Thor, and begins to consider the alpha a friend. But they cannot bond and cannot marry until Loki has had his heat and Thor claims him.

It doesn’t happen.

All of Asgard gossips about the Jotunn omega for Thor and when the heat will happen. Some optimistic Asgardians think that Loki’s heat will happen soon. And others say that Thor should cast Loki out or at least select a concubine to sire an heir with.

But Thor does neither. The months pass, and every morning Thor meets up with Loki in their private garden for breakfast, and every afternoon that Thor has available he spends with Loki. Thor never wavers in his courtship, no matter how long it takes.

Although it must be hard for the man. One day when Loki and Thor were walking through the markets they happened across an omega in heat, and Thor had to leave quickly. As he was an alpha he could not stand to be near her. Guilt settled in Loki’s heart on that day. Thor had needs and Loki could not meet them.

Loki was sure that Thor took others to his bed. He didn’t expect his consort to be faithful.

But a time a year later he found Thor in a secret alcove with a beta woman. She was vying for Thor’s attentions, and Loki’s own reckless heart made him hide away and listen. He could not see them, he could only hear the exchange.

“My Lord, let me care for you.”

“Hmm.” Thor said.

“Thor?”

“Yes?” Thor said absently.

“Are you listening?” She asked.

“No, my apologies. It is just that there is a disturbance in the North and I fear that bandits have returned to that region.” Thor said.

Loki couldn’t hide his smile. When Thor had a kingly duty on mind he could hardly think of anything else. He was a focused Prince and would make a good monarch.

“Do you need something to take your mind off of these matters?”

There was a silence. And then, “My apologies. I am afraid that I cannot. I am courting someone else.”

The woman said nothing, but Loki watched her leave. She could not see him for he had cast an invisibility spell about him. Loki’s heart felt glad that Thor hadn’t taken her to bed, he had been faithful to his future with Loki for just a moment.

One thing that Loki did not expect happening for decades if not a century or few, was Thor allowing Loki to be privy to the inner politics of Asgard. Thor did not take Loki to secret meetings, but in the mornings and occasionally late at night Thor would seek out Loki’s company and talk to him of the court dramas in Asgard. Or of their unstable foreign relations.

Thor knew that Loki had a knack for politics after the first few discussions between the two. And now Thor seemed to keep no secrets from Loki. And Loki enjoyed it, on Jotunheim he had been a powerful player in Laufey’s court but never had Laufey sought out Loki’s opinions or allowed Loki to read secret documents.

It was unheard of. Loki never thought that Thor would trust him this much before they were bound.

But every time Loki asked Thor the man just shrugged and smiled. “You’ll be my mate, you might as well get used to it now.”

Thor was very practical.

And his resolve about marrying and bonding to Loki didn’t change, even as the years began to pass. Loki waited and waited, but it never came. He assimilated well into Asgard’s culture in the meantime though. Every Asgardian came to recognize the Jotunn at Thor’s side and knew that Loki would be their ruler someday.

But until that day came Loki had little power outside of Thor’s protection and whatever Thor did for him. The rest of Asgard was less likely to care for Loki like their future monarch. And Loki understood why. He was the Jotunn interloper. He sat next to Thor at feasts and had audiences with the current Queen yet he had not provided Asgard’s throne with the next line of succession. As an Omega he was failing in his duties, but Thor could not cast Loki aside. The peace with Jotunheim was too important.

And there were other quieter whispers that said that Loki held Thor hostage in a love spell. For Thor surely could not hold real regard for the Jotunn runt prince who had not even gone into heat even though he was well into maturity.

Loki didn’t know how love spells worked, nor did he cast one on Thor. There was little need for it, since he was set to bond with him.

Aside from the darker whispers and the occasional miscommunication life with Thor was surprisingly pleasant.

But Loki knew it couldn’t always be like that. And sure enough, something happened to change Loki’s life.

Loki was reading a book and writing, he was working on writing a comprehensive guide to seidr for beginners because Asgard had no such thing and there were a few people wishing to learn simple seidr so Loki was writing it.

It was early in the afternoon, Loki had just finished his lunch when Thor let himself into the room.

He looked haggard. And restless. Something had happened.

“What’s wrong?” Loki asked as he looked up from the ancient texts.

Thor paced around the room. Gathering his thoughts. When he was ready he spoke.

“War has broken out in Jotunheim.”

Loki dropped his quill.

Thor kept going. “It is between your Brothers. It appears that you were right all along, and after your Father died they are each vying for the throne.” Thor said. “The generals all are arguing about which one we should support, because the one we support will be the one on the throne. But I do not want to go to war in Jotunheim again. I want peace, but Byleistr and Helbindi are making it difficult to have peace with them.”

Loki leaned back. His mind swirling with the implications of the civil war. “It has to be Byleistr.” He said. “Helbindi is brash and unsuited for the throne. He also hates off worlders and wants to resume Father’s attacks on Midgard. If he became King it would be catastrophic.”

Thor nodded. “I’ll tell the council. But this is a grave issue. I fear that it will affect our marriage.”

“Undoubtedly.” Loki said. “This will affect all of Jotunheim. We cannot afford so many casualties so soon.”

Thor sat down on a plush chair and held his head in his hands. “The council are suggesting that we not get involved, why lose Asgardian lives in the Jotunn civil war? But I disagree. There are innocents that will die because of this, Jotunheim needs a strong leader.” Thor said. “And if you say that Byleistr can do it, then he is the one I want to support.”

“If the Aesir army is mobilized, how long before they enter the battles?” Loki asked uneasily.

“We have to send more scouts, to see how far the violence has gone. But from the most recent reports we may have to intervene in a matter of days.” Thor said. Then he looked up at Loki. “I am sorry about the future consequences of this. It is extremely likely that one of your Brothers will lose their life in this altercation.”

Loki looked down at his hands and sighed. “Helbindi knows what he is getting involved with. But he has supporters. Our Dam Farbauti was always fond of him over Byleistr and I. Farbauti is without a doubt gathering supporters for Helbindi.”

“So Byleistr needs our support. Very well. I will go immediately. Thank you for telling me this.” Thor said as he kneeled in front of Loki and took his hands. Loki felt more delicate as Thor held his hands. “Thank you for trusting me.” Thor murmured as he pressed his lips to Loki’s.

Loki watched Thor leave and then got up to do his own pacing. This was a mess for sure.

Thor had said that he was worried about his marriage to Loki, but he didn’t seem to understand the true scope of the issue. Loki was sent to Asgard to bond with Thor to cement peace. Everything Loki had in Asgard was because he was going to Thor’s omega and husband.

But they weren’t married yet, in Asgard an alpha and an omega could not marry until they were bonded. So Loki’s actual claim to Thor and to Asgard was tenuous at best until he went into heat.

But Helbindi had little love for Loki. And would not be an ally to Asgard if he became King. Meaning Thor really would have to cast Loki aside, to the delight of the other eligible omegas in the nine realms. Thor would have to bond and marry someone else.

And Byleistr had always been Loki’s favorite. He’d loved his little runt brother since Loki had been born, and had helped negotiate the peace with Asgard. He often sent Loki funny letters and gifts from Jotunheim. Loki could not bear the thought of Helbindi killing Byleistr. Byleistr would also be an ally to Thor and to his smaller brother.

Loki could not leave Byleistr to fight their Dam and their other brother.

And if Byleistr won the war and became King, Thor bonding with Loki was even more important. As the peace between the realms would need a strong foundation, and Thor marrying the King of Jotunheim’s brother would satisfy that.

Loki could not leave Byleistr to fight this battle on his own, and Thor could not bring Asgard’s army for several days. So much could happen in a few days.

Byleistr could not afford to wait. Jotunheim could not afford the many losses several days would cause.  

Loki would go ahead of Thor, and fight for Byleistr and his army. In his years spent in Asgard he had studied much seidr, including spells that would work on the battlefield.

Loki looked out at the beautiful Asgardian view out of his window. He would have to bid this realm goodbye, perhaps forever if they lost. Or worse, if Loki were killed in battle. But at least his conscience would be clear. He would know that he fought alongside his brother and had defended him. And Thor--

Thor would pose a problem. Because while battle was glorified in the golden realm, Alphas did not usually like their omegas wandering off to fight in a war. It was too messy and dangerous and if the omega were to die…

But he and Thor were not bonded. Thor would have no reason to fret, because another more suitable mate could be found easily if Loki did die. And perhaps Thor would even get an heir from them, unlike the empty years he had spent with Loki.

Loki dressed as appropriately for war as he could with his limited wardrobe. Thor hadn’t found the need to give Loki any battle armor which was fine. Jotunns don’t typically fight in anything other than a loincloth.

Loki picked a sturdy tunic and pants. He opted to leave his feet bare. He would need full mobility for battle.

Loki organized the stacks of papers he was using for research and made sure the rest of his rooms were in order in case he didn’t return and he set off for the bifrost. It would be better if Thor did not know of Loki’s departure.

Heimdall regarded Loki coolly. “Where do you wish to go?” He asked.

“Jotunheim.” Loki said.

“You are not to leave Asgard without permission from the All Father.”

“I can’t leave until I am married. And I am an unbound omega. I am neither married nor am I bonded, so I can leave. And I wish to return to my homeland.” Loki said.

“Does his highness Prince Thor know that you are leaving?”

“No and you know it. Now stop acting dumb and let me go help my brother with the civil war. My home is in danger and I want to do my part. I am not Asgard’s Queen yet, and I might never be. So let me go to the place that I actually have a connection to.”

Heimdall looked away then he said, “Very well. I am will allow you to go to Jotunheim. But know that if you die it was your choice to go there.”

“I know all the risks! There is far more at risk than just my life.” Loki said sharply as the bifrost whirled to life.

“Do try to return though. There are few suited to rule this world.”

Loki wondered what he meant before he stepped into the rainbow.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki landed in a field in Jotunheim, and it felt wonderful. He had missed the gray overcast sky and the towering mountains in the distance.

He did not miss the Frost Giants circling him and pointing spears at him. But that was only a precaution, as everyone in the nine realms knew that Asgard controlled the bifrost.

“Disarm yourselves, it is I. Loki Laufeyson, Prince of Jotunheim.” Loki said as he stood. Once they saw his horns they lowered their spears.

“Welcome back Prince Loki.” One of them said as they bowed. “I wish this was a better state of affairs.”

“Me too.” Loki dusted himself off and asked, “Where is Byleistr?”

“This way. He’ll be happy to see you.”

Loki followed the soldier to a tent. The wind made the fabric of the tent billow in and out, but Loki felt no chill. It was good to be home.

Byleistr was stooped over a table where a map of Jotunheim lay and was poring over it while scouts relayed information to him.

“I heard that you’re in a tough spot.” Loki said as he stepped into the tent.

“Loki!” Byleistr yelled when he saw his brother. He all but jumped up and wrapped Loki in a chilly embrace. “My dear, what are you doing here?”

“I heard the news. I couldn’t leave you alone.” Loki said as he wrapped a hand around Byleistr’s wrist.

Byleistr smiled. “You’re right. I’m in a fairly tough spot. Helbindi has me on all sides, and it doesn’t look good.”

Loki nodded. “I’m here to help.” He said seriously.

“Shouldn’t you be in Asgard? You’re going to be the Queen soon are you sure you should be joining your big brother on the battle field?” Byleistr asked.

Loki looked down. “I am unbound. I have yet to go into heat and bond with Thor. So I have nothing to hold me to that realm. And even less if you lose this war.”

Byleistr bit his lip and thought it over. “You’re right. I had thought that you were bonded by now, but it is no matter. Because we won’t lose. We’ll win and Thor will be your mate. Never fear little brother.”

Loki smiled. “We will win. Or we will die. Jotunheim deserves a good ruler. That is the reason I fight.”

Byleistr nodded. “Does Thor know that you’re here? I imagine he would have things to say about this.”

Loki shrugged. “What choice did I have? My brothers are in a civil war. I told Thor to support you. But the army is days away from joining the fray.”

Byleistr nodded again and went to survey the map again.

“We don’t know where Helbindi is now. But since you’re here you can scry him out.” Byleistr said.

“I can.” Loki said.

Before Loki could even begin the spell he would use to find out the whereabouts of their brother a horn sounded in the distance and Byleistr’s face paled.

“What does that mean?” Loki asked.

“Helbindi has found us.” Byleistr said as he began frantically gathering things. “We need to hide this map, if Helbindi finds it our future plans will be for naught.”

Loki helped Byleistr for a few panicked moments until Byleistr grabbed Loki’s shoulder. “Helbindi will be here soon. There will be battle. If you wish to hide away I will not stop you.”

“I’m not going to do that. I didn’t travel all the way from Asgard to hide while my Brother risks his life for our country. I’m with you.” Loki said seriously.

“Fine. But stay near me.”

Loki does as he is told. His heart hammering in his chest. This is going to be real battle. And Loki knows that no matter how much glory the Aesir take in battle that this will be a bloody day. And he will be lucky to be alive in the end.

He knew when he left Asgard that it was highly likely that he would not be returning. But that was a risk he was willing to take. Anything less would be beneath him.

Outside the tent the soldiers are arranging themselves in a Jotunn formation, and Loki falls into line beside Byleistr. The Frost Giants near him all acknowledge him. And a few seem curious as to why he is here. But they do not question. Someone as skilled in magic and elemental seidr as Loki is welcome on their side of the battle field.

They wait. Each second feels like a century.

But then Helbindi’s troops appear over the hill.

And it all becomes a blur.

Loki cloaks Byleistr’s army in a thick fog, and enchants each soldier on Byleistr’s side with a spell so that they can see through the fog. It allows them a great advantage.

The fighting eventually reaches Loki, and he drops the fog and begins fighting hand to hand with his elemental seidr. He teleports short distances around the battle and helps those that he can, but he can tell that this is going to be a long bloody fight.

He engages with a much older Giant in a hand to hand fight and has to call upon his ice seidr to encase one of his hands in an ice blade and slashes through the skin of his opponent. It is horrible. The ice seidr of the Jotunn is not meant to be used against another Frost Giant, and it makes Loki want to vomit when he fells the Giant.

But he continues to fight. The only difference between the two armies are the colors of their loincloths.

He does not notice an ominous darkening of the clouds above him. Nor was he able to deflect a blade that was aimed for his chest in time.

His chest was stabbed, a little below his heart. Luckily, it was not an instant kiss of death. It was just extremely painful and he needed to heal it immediately.

But the Giant that had just stabbed him had other ideas and raised its spear to deliver the ending blow when lightning flashed through the sky, and as the thunder roared behind it a gray flash flew through the air and hit the Giant, crushing it under the might of Mjolnir.

Loki had a few seconds to fall to his knees and press at his chest. His hands coming away covered in the purple of his blood. The shirt Loki had been wearing was ruined now.

Loki was not expecting Thor to land in front of him and blast all the opposing soldiers away in a rush of lightning. Once Thor had made sure he and Loki were safe he kneeled in front of him.

Loki couldn’t help smiling. Only a few hours before Thor had been doing the same thing. Now they were in an entirely new situation.

“You should be on Asgard.” Loki said in a long wheezing cough as he tried to hold himself up.

“So should you.” Thor said. He sounded angry and Loki expected it, but he did not expect Thor to sound scared. Loki looked up to see Thor’s eyes wide with concern.

“I couldn’t leave Byleistr—“

Thor sighed and gathered Loki in his arms. “I know. But Byleistr has almost won, Helbindi is retreating. Let’s go home Loki. I want Eir to heal you.” Loki didn’t think twice about Thor calling Asgard his home.

Loki shook his head. “No, you’ll get blood on your armor.” Loki was feeling out of it.

Thor made some sort of inhuman noise, which Loki was afraid was directed at him but was instead Thor having to fight off more attackers. Loki looked around and sure enough the battle was dying down. Byleistr was limping over to Loki.

“It’s not life threatening, yet.” Byleistr said gently. Loki didn’t know where Thor went, but he was glad that Byleistr was there.

Loki heard Thor trudging up behind them. He glared at Byleistr, like it was his fault that Loki had been hurt and then he went to gather Loki up to him.

“I’m taking Loki home.” Thor said authoritative.

Loki was in too much pain to protest anymore. He let Thor carry him.

Byleistr nodded. “Thank you for helping us Loki. And thank you for taking care of Loki, Thor. I hope we can meet soon as Kings.”

“Yes.” Thor said and then he took off in flight and Loki fell unconscious.

Loki didn’t know how long he was asleep. But when he woke he could guess that it had been a long time. He sat up too quickly and would have fallen back onto the bed if not for the hands pushing him back down.

“Lay down you stubborn fool!” A female voice said harshly.

Loki opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings while his head was spinning. He was in Eir’s private healing rooms with Sif for company.

“Why are you here?” Loki asked in confusion.

“I’m watching you. I’m not to let you out of my sight until Thor gets back.” Sif said. Her arms were crossed and she looked angry.

“What has upset you now?” Loki asked. “Other than my company?”

Sif raised an eyebrow. “It has been a stressful few days. Thor has been more panicked than I’ve ever seen him.”

“It’s not my fault my brothers went to war!” Loki said.

“You didn’t have to march off without telling anyone. That was most foolish.” Sif chastised him.

Loki frowned at her. But then his frown became a smirk. “Were you worried about me?”

Sif glared at him. As if insulted at just the thought of caring about the omega runt.

“I wasn’t worried. I knew you’d find a way out of danger. I was just worried about who would make me feel like an ignorant idiot if you died.”

Loki smiled at her as he sat up to lean against the pillows. Cringing in pain. “You should be careful Sif, if you keep thinking like that I’ll start thinking that we might be friends.” Loki winked.

“I find that thought less disagreeable lately.” Sif said as she looked out the window.

She didn’t seem to want to say anymore. So Loki pushed. “Will you elaborate on that point?” He asked.

She looked right at him. “I admire the courage in your actions. I didn’t think an omega would ever do something like that. Charging off into battle for his country. It was brave. I respect that.”

It wasn’t an amazing confession. But it was a start.

“I don’t think you’ll be the worst thing to happen to Asgard.” Sif added.

“I’m sure that I’ll have to return shortly.” Loki said blandly as he looked out the window. Visions of falling giants and deep purple blood danced in his mind. His stomach recoiled at the thought of using his seidr against other Jotunn. But what choice did he have?

Loki and Sif’s conversation was ended there when Thor swept into the infirmary. Mjolnir hung at his waist and his cape billowed behind him. Thor gave Sif barely an acknowledgement before turning all his attention to Loki.

Sif excused herself to give them some privacy.

Thor sat on a stool next to Loki’s cot. “How do you feel?” He asked.

“I feel healed. There is only a light pain.” Loki said.

Thor reached out to lay his hand on the skin where it was stitched shut. “You did not wake for days.”

“It was merely a flesh wound. I have grown soft in this lap of luxury, it won’t happen again.” Loki said.

“No it won’t happen again.” Thor said and then he leaned back and glared at the wall over Loki’s shoulder.

“You seem angry. Is the council acting stubborn again?” Loki asked.

“The council is a bunch of brain dead self obsessed idiots. But I am not angry with them. I am angry with you.” Thor turned his blue glare on Loki.

“I had no choice, Thor. What could I do? Turn my back on my country? Turn my back on my brother?” Loki said. “I had to do something.”

“You could have told me, Loki. You could have come to me with your concerns. You didn’t have to leave without telling me.” Thor looked upset. “Do you know how it hurt to find out that you had _left_ for _war_?”

“You would have tried to stop me. And Thor, if Byleistr loses then I don’t marry you. Or bond with you. I would have had to leave anyway. There is nothing other than that to tie me down to this realm. And my brother needed me.”

“Yes I would have tried to stop you!” Thor shouted. Then he spoke more softly, “how can you even say that? Nothing to tie you down? Have all the years you’ve spent here been a waste? Is that really what you think? I have given you everything, I’ve courted you and cared for you for years! Does all that mean nothing to you? Am I nothing more than a knot for you?” Norns, there were tears in Thor’s eyes. “I was devastated when I found out that you were in Jotunheim. You left without telling me, without me! Your Alpha. Didn’t I promise that I would always protect you?”

“I’m sorry Thor.” Loki tried to soothe him. A small part of him amused by the role reversal between them. “I should have talked with you further on the issue. But I stand by my actions. Thank you for everything that you’ve done over the years. But that doesn’t change the fact that we are not bonded. You _aren’t_ my Alpha.”

Thor stood up and walked away from Loki. “Not your Alpha!” He howled. “I see. Even though I have given you my home, thrown feasts for you, brought back countless treasures for you, gathered books from other realms for you, shared my secrets with you, shared my family with you, and risked my life for you _I am not your Alpha!_ ”

Loki glared at him. “And I am not your omega. I know how long you’ve waited. I haven’t gone into heat. I’m not a dullard, I know that you’re going to need an heir soon and I can’t give it to you.”

Thor only shook his head. “I have to go back to the council. Our scouts have found Helbindi and we are planning a joint attack with Byleistr’s men. Sif will be leading the offensive.”

Loki opened his mouth but Thor only glared at him. “You will be going to your rooms. You have been grievously hurt and you need to rest. We will continue this talk at a later time.” Thor said and then he was leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a third chapter. And it will be out soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Fandral escorted Loki back to his rooms and made sure that Loki was settled before he left.

Loki went to his desk and looked down at his papers. They were the way he had left them. The room appeared untouched, except for the slight indentation on the bed. Had Thor sat there wondering where Loki was?

Loki wasn’t sure what Thor had really meant. Had Thor been true when he said all that? It didn’t make sense though. He and Loki were not bonded. Until they were, Loki had nothing holding him here.

But as Loki remembered the gentle way Thor had held him on the battlefield and the tears on Thor’s face he wished that there were something holding him here.

Loki shook his head. There was no use in wishing for something that had alluded him for so long. If his body did not want to have a heat, then who was he to deny it?

He got ready for bed that night and settled in. If Sif wasn’t successful in her attack against Helbindi then these might be his last few nights in this realm. He only hoped that Helbindi would grant him sanctuary in Jotunheim.

The next morning Loki woke up and went through his routine. He rinsed his face and dressed for the day. It was when he stepped into his private garden that he faltered. For the last few years he and Thor had spent almost every morning eating breakfast together. But they had fought yesterday.

Thor was probably not out there. But Loki wanted to go out there still.

Loki was shocked to step out and find Thor at their table, with a platter of food set for two. He was looking off into the distance, no doubt worrying about the soldiers that would soon leave for Jotunheim.

Loki approached and Thor turned and gave him a tired defeated smile. “Please join me, Loki.” Thor said as he gestured to the other chair.

Loki sat down but didn’t touch the food. He stared at Thor. His handsome, almost husband. The Alpha he had failed. Life was not fair.

Thor picked up a cup and poured some of the chilled tea into it then he handed it to Loki.

Loki decided to break the silence after a sip. “When does Sif leave?”

“Today.” Thor answered.

Loki nodded. “I know you don’t like it Thor, but if she loses things will have to change.”

“Sif won’t lose. I trust her with this.” Thor said resolutely. “But I know what you’re saying. You think that if Byleistr loses and Helbindi becomes King that our bonding and marriage will no longer happen. You think I will toss you out of my life and out of Asgard. You think I’ll find another Omega and marry them.”

Loki looked down at his hands. Unable to bear looking at Thor.

“I don’t care what happens after the battles today.” Thor said.

Loki looked up sharply at that. “You contradict yourself.” He said.

“No. I merely mean that no matter the outcome, I will not allow it to affect my life.” Thor said.

“Everything has an equal but opposite reaction, Thor. Things will change whether you want it to or not.” Loki said bitterly. “If Helbindi becomes King he will not have peace with you and our bonding and marriage will be for naught. I will have to be replaced by another omega. I know that you’re upset because of all the things you’ve done and given to me. But life is not fair.”

Thor’s expression turned stormy. “This is more than hormones and politics.” He said darkly. “When you left me I felt like someone had taken my heart out of me. I didn’t know where you had gone or if you were safe. And then I found out that Heimdall let you go because you were not bonded. I don’t like it.”

“Until my heat I can’t bond. You know this.” Loki said sadly.

“I want to marry you.” Thor said.

“I know you do, but once again, that’s just ceremonial what matters is a _bond_ and we don’t have one.” Loki said as he rubbed at his temples. “Listen to me Thor, I do not wish to go. I have found these years spent with you have been the happiest of my life. It was not easy to leave.”

“We have a bond.” Thor said. “And it is more than hormones. I love you. And I want to keep you with me. I want to marry you.” He repeated the last part.

There was silence between them and Loki spoke.

“You love me?” Loki asked. “You would _want_ to marry me?”

Thor reached across the table and took Loki’s hand. “I have loved you all my life.” He said. “I’ve been waiting and waiting for you. And I do not want to rush this. But I’m afraid you’ll be taken away from me. I can’t imagine marrying anyone else.”

Loki felt tears at his eyes. A sob breaks out of his throat. Thor cradles his hand in his larger hands.

“I love you too.” Loki said quietly. They’d never said this to each other before. “I’m sorry for everything.”

“It’s not your fault.” Thor whispered. Tears streaking down the sides of his face. “If you married me though, would that be enough to stay here and not go back to your country?”

Loki rubbed at his eyes. “You Asgardians don’t get married until you’ve mated. We can’t get married either—“

“That is an ancient custom. It is not a law.” Thor said. “And until we can mate, marriage is the only way for you to be mine.”

Loki laughed softly. “I don’t know why you want me. I’m just a Jotunn runt omega who hasn’t gone into heat. You have realms of eligible omegas and you choose the one who can’t give you what you need.”

“You are a lot more than just an omega. You’re my closest friend, my first and only love. I don’t care that you haven’t gone into heat yet, these things take time. I love you.”

Loki smiled at Thor through the tears at his eyes. “Okay.” He said. “I’ll marry you.”

Thor pressed his lips to Loki’s chilly fingers and then pressed Loki’s hand to his forehead, as if praying to someone.

Loki watched him do so and a fresh wave of tears came out of his eyes. And he realized that it was the same for him. He had loved this Asgardian all his life. Even when Thor was just a wisp of a child, no bigger than Loki himself he had loved Thor. He didn’t care if he was never the Queen of Asgard, if his womb never gave life. If he was with Thor then he was happy.

Loki reached across the table and touched Thor’s hair softly. “I’ll stay here with you.” He promised.

Thor nodded and then he raised his head and their eyes connected. “We’ll marry this week.” He said.

Loki gulped. It was a fast decision. But if Sif and Byleistr lose then they would need to marry quickly.

They ate a bit of breakfast and then Thor had to leave to see Sif and the other warriors off. Before he left he kissed Loki on the mouth sweetly.

Loki watched him go and then he went back to his own bed to rest.

After Sif left Thor had to attend more council meetings, but once the last meeting was finished with talking about the war Thor made the announcement that he and Loki would be marrying.

Loki heard the news from a servant who was bringing a tray of food to his rooms.

He had been up at his desk, doing more research on seidr when he was interrupted. A servant stepped in with food and a healer in tow. The healer chastised Loki for not resting and wouldn’t leave him be until he was in his bed.

They told him about how there were varied reactions to the announcement.

“The other servants already thought you were married, so it’s not going to be too different.” The serving girl said as she gathered the tray and left.

The healer checked his wound and then told him to keep resting. If he was too active he would tear it.

Loki spent the next few days exclusively in his rooms or outside in his gardens. Thor came to check on him routinely. And told him how the wedding planning was going. Loki was not picky about those kind of things, but Thor loved parties. He loved picking out which meats they would eat and what they would wear and who would sit where.

Planning events have always seemed monotonous to Loki and he was glad to hand over the ‘wifely’ duties to Thor if Thor enjoyed them that much.

“Are you sure you don’t want to help pick out the dishes at our wedding?” Thor asked one afternoon. They in the shade of one of the trees in Loki’s garden.

“I’m sure it will be perfect. How is Sif faring?”

“Helbindi is retreating slowly. Byleistr thinks that the fighting will stop soon. And he will be victorious. Apparently he can’t wait until you have to bow to him when he is King.”

Loki laughed. “I hope Byleistr is ready to kiss my hand like the Queen I am.” He winked at Thor as he said it.

Thor smiled and raised Loki’s blue fingers to his lips. “I cannot wait.”

The next day Loki woke up with less pain. In fact, he felt much better than he had before. He sat up in his bed and noticed that his skin felt like it was stretched thin and he had kicked the blankets off of him during the night. Which was strange, he was not usually a restless sleeper.

He shrugged it off and set about his usual activities. He cleansed himself and then he donned a nicer outfit. He wanted to visit the libraries today.

Thor was in meetings all morning, and would not be dining with Loki. So Loki ate alone in his gardens. His mind on the situation in Jotunheim and wishing that he could go help. But his skin was still tender even though the stitches had been removed. He did not wish to aggravate the wound anymore.

Besides he would be marrying Thor soon. The thought of it made Loki feel giddy. He would finally be able to marry the annoying Asgardian. Thor would be _his._

Loki was walking through the halls toward the libraries when pain shot through his abdomen and he doubled over. He had to grab onto the wall to support himself, because his knees felt suddenly weak.

He felt overheated and feverish. Was his wound infected?

He felt an acute sensation of wetness between his legs and noticed that a few alphas in his vicinity were sniffing the air.

And then he was in for another blast of sensation when he inhaled and _he could smell the alphas._ They smelled strong, and it wasn’t unpleasant. But he didn’t feel drawn to them.

Maybe he wasn’t in heat. Maybe he was just going to throw up. Or something.

But then the alphas all stepped a little closer as Loki sank to his knees.

He had to lean against the wall as his head spun. So he was in heat. At long last.

He could also tell that his reasoning skills were quickly leaving him, as the alphas drew close, scenting him. He didn’t feel threatened. Because they didn’t smell right. They smelled like lust and curiosity. Like the wanted to touch him and breed him, but they could resist him.

He attributed it to his Jotunn appearance. And as they circled him they didn’t appear to be advancing any farther than just staring at him.

“Wow. He’s actually in heat.” One of them said.

“I thought he would smell better.”

“I think he smells good.”

“Yeah, he’s definitely a high level. Lucky Thor.”

Loki closed his legs. Not wanting to draw them any closer. “Don’t come any closer.” He rasped.

There was something deeply wrong in all these Alphas. They were all eligible mates, but they were lacking something. Loki couldn’t put his finger on it.

Until there was a loud bang in the hall. Which was caused by Mjolnir being thrown at the ground a little ways away from where Loki was sitting and panting.

Loki looked up and saw Thor approaching quickly. His eyes were dark and he was inhaling the air and having an obvious reaction to it.

Loki smiled and let his legs fall open, his smell blasting the hall. Thor actually stumbled when the scent washed over him. Before he looked up at the other Alphas and _growled_ , “Mine.” It was ominous and possessive and Loki liked it.

When Thor got close Loki could smell it. The thing the other Alphas had lacked. Thor smelled like lust, and power. But more than that Loki could smell an intense love about him. Thor loved him. Thor was his mate.

“My Alpha.” Loki said as he held his arms out to Thor. The Alphas slinking out of the hall.

Thor swept Loki into his arms and held him close gently. Mindful of Loki’s injury. He buried his nose in Loki’s neck and breathed deeply.

Loki wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck, pleased that his Alpha could lift him so easily off the ground. Thor carried Loki effortlessly down the hall. Loki kept squirming, he wanted to be closer to Thor.

Thor finally made it to Loki’s rooms, they were closer than Thor’s.

Thor set Loki gently on the bed, and was instantly on top of him. Smothering Loki in his weight and smell.

Loki wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist while his fingers dug into Thor’s shoulders. Thor groaned and rolled his hips against Loki’s while his lips sought Loki’s.

Once they were kissing Thor took control and his tongue found his way into Loki’s mouth and Loki moaned at the taste of Thor’s hormones.

Thor buried his head in Loki’s neck, breathing deeply and kissing the heated skin he found there. The bonding gland was just below his lips, soon his teeth would sink in it and they would be bonded.

Loki laughed despite the heat and lifted Thor’s head up by his hair. “Such an Alpha, ready to rut at just the smell of an omega.” He murmured as he returned his lips to Thor’s.

“Only to you.” Thor growled as he tore through the material of Loki’s shirt. His hands running over the flesh that was now open to the air. “You’re the only Omega I want. Mine.”

Loki moaned deeply, his slit pulsing and pushing a layer of wetness out.

Thor leaned down and pressed his lips gently to Loki’s healing wound. His beard tickling the skin around it. Loki squirmed. “I’m fine Thor. Get on with it.”

Thor leaned up and ripped his own shirt off, exposing his muscular torso. Thor then reached for Loki’s pants and pulled them off, exposing Loki’s aroused dual sexes.

“You’re perfect.” Thor murmured as he pressed his lips to Loki’s slit. Mouthing at the slickness he found there and marveling at the heat it held.

Loki’s hands found Thor’s hair as a tongue worked its way inside. Loki moaned and his hips jerked toward Thor’s face as fire lanced through his cunny. It was a quick orgasm, and many more would be following.

While Loki was recovering from his first orgasm Thor was hastily pulling the rest of their clothes off. Once they were naked Loki propped himself up against his pillows and spread his legs. Welcoming Thor.

“Are you going to stare? Or are you going to claim me?” Loki asked as Thor crawled forward on the bed.

Thor’s pupils went dark and then his fingers were at Loki’s entrance, stretching and teasing him.

Loki expected Thor to growl something animalistic as he thrust inside of him, but instead Thor gently pushed himself in and kissed Loki’s neck sweetly. Loki clawed at Thor’s shoulder as he did so and ran one of his hands down Thor’s back drawing blood.

“Mine.” Thor groaned as his teeth ghosted over Loki’s bonding gland.

Loki’s body felt like it was on fire. Every thrust of Thor’s hips was _perfect_ and had Loki writhing on the bed. Thor peppered Loki’s face with kisses. Under his eyes, on his cheeks and at the bottom of his horns.

Loki could feel Thor’s knot growing inside him with each slide of Thor’s hips, and one of Thor’s hands wrapped around Loki’s cock and stroked it gently.

“I’m going to knot you.” Thor ground out on a particularly rough thrust.

Loki only moaned, “Yes Thor.” As his own cock and quim gave a powerful twitch signaling his oncoming orgasm.

Thor’s thrusts turned animalistic and he pinned Loki to the bed completely, as Loki’s teeth sank into Thor’s shoulder.

Loki’s climax was a powerful thing. He saw stars as he released onto Thor’s stomach and his quim held Thor’s cock in a tortuously tight embrace. Thor’s orgasm was immediately afterward and had the god yelling Loki’s name before his knot inflated and his teeth sank into Loki’s bonding gland.

Thor’s bite prompted Loki into another orgasm, as Thor was bonding them. Loki shoved his hips up toward Thor, causing them both to moan at the sensation of the knot holding them together.

Loki blacked out.

When he came to a few moments later he found that Thor had maneuvered them on their sides, the knot was still holding them tight. Thor was kissing Loki at a leisurely pace, muttering about how much he loved him.

“I know you love me.” Loki groaned as he raised a hand to cup Thor’s jaw. “I could smell it.”

“You smell better than any Omega I’ve ever met.” Thor sighed as he kissed along Loki’s jaw.

“And you smell better than all those Alphas. Because I could tell that you love me.” Loki said.

Thor’s hips jerked slightly, jostling the knot. Making them both gasp. “And I love you too.” Loki said as he kissed Thor.

Thor’s fingers pressed lightly into Loki’s bond bite. “Do you know what this means?” Thor asked gently.

“That I am in fact a real Omega?” Loki asked sarcastically.

“No it means that I _am_ your Alpha. And no one will even try to take you away from me. You’re mine now. And I am yours.” Thor said as he kissed the spot. “I have waited so long, I would have waited forever. But you are so perfect. Mine.”

Loki wrapped his arms around Thor. “I am sorry it took so long. But I’m yours now. No matter what happens in Jotunheim, we will be together.”

Thor smiled against Loki’s neck. “Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This was a very fun story to write.
> 
> In case anyone was curious as to why it took Loki so long to go into heat it was because he is a demisexual. He couldn't let himself be so vulnerable and weak and in heat unless he knew that he was in a loving and safe relationship.


End file.
